As Orelhinhas Charmosas de Inu!
by Janisss
Summary: InuYasha resolve mudar de vida, quando descobre q é atraido pelas suas orelhinhas.Um UA


**As Orelhinhas Charmosas de Inu**

Inu Yasha era um cara pegador. Ele já teve várias namoradas, porém, nunca ficava muito tempo com elas: sempre estava afim de uma nova garota. Não tinha nenhum truque de beleza, mas todas as garotas estavam aos seus pés. Ele era irresistível, mas não entendia por que, já que era um cara normal como os outros caras do pedaço. "O que será que eu tenho que eles não têm?"- pensava Inu Yasha. Até que chegou a uma conclusão: seu charme estava nas orelhinhas, já que era a única coisa que ele tinha diferente dos outros garotos.

- Ah, então é por isso que todas as garotas que eu pegava pediam para tocar nas minhas orelhas! E algumas até desmaiavam ao ver que elas eram reais! Maldição! E eu que achava que elas desmaiavam pela minha beleza...-remungou Inu.

Ele estava decidido a mudar de vida. Não queria mais ser como antes, que ficava com garotas de outros animes só por diversão. Não queria nunca mais ver a lista de garotas que ele já pegou (que inclui Kikyou- que ele deixou por tentar cortar suas orelhinhas-; Kagura- que quer se vingar por ele tê-la deixado sem motivo-; Misty;

Corrector Yui; Super Pig; Kaoru e Sailor Moon- antes de conhecerem seus respectivos atuais namorados, é claro-; a professora do Shin Chan e até um boato de que ele saiu as escondidas com a Tomoyo e a prof. Mizuki- entre outras). Enfim: queria deixar de ser o segundo maior galinha da história dos animes(perdendo só pro Miroku) !

Resolveu procurar uma garota que não ficasse com ele só por causa de suas orelhinhas charmosas. Agora ele procurava um relacionamento sério mesmo.

-Mas como eu vou achar uma menina que goste realmente de mim se eu já fiquei com a maioria delas- pensava.-Tive uma idéia!

Daí Inu Yasha foi correndo pra casa dar uma checada em sua lista de 2 metros das garotas mais bonitas do Japão. Havia um "**x**" nos nomes das que ele já tinha 'pego'. Os únicos nomes sem "x" do lado eram o de Sailor Chibi Moon- que rejeitou Inu Yasha pra ficar com um cavalo, já que as orelhas deste eram maoires que as dele- e o de uma tal de Kagome que ele só ouvira falar uma única vez, quando deu amigo Miroku disse que ela possuia nádegas macias.

Pegou um boné para esconder as orelhinhas e foi correndo até a casa de Kagome(ele pegou o endereço dela com Moroku). Uma mulher o atendeu e ele, achando que era Kagome(ele esperava que ela fosse mais bonita), convidou- a para sair. A mulher educadamente respondeu:

-Sinto muito, meu filho, mas eu sou casada! Serve a minha filha, Kagome?

Inu Yasha, envergonhado aceitou e a mãe de Kagome foi chamá-la. Logo Kagome surge na porta curiosa, pois sua mãe havia lhe dito que era um homem forte e bonito, e que se ela não fosse casada até ficaria com ele. E a menina, que não ficava com ninguém há um bom tempo se suurpreendeu. Não era tudo que sua mãe dissera. Era só um cara de... cabelos prateados?

Ele foi direto ao assunto e convidou a moça para um passeio.

-Eu aceito-exclamou ao ouvir a proposta. -Só assim eu desencalho...- falou baixinho, mas Inu Yasha ouviu e perguntou:

-Hã- curioso...

-Er...eu disse que...que 'tô afim de jogar baralho'! Foi isso que eu disse!... Vamos logo- Kagome tenta mudar de assunto.

E foram. Kagome aproveitou para levar seu cachorrinho se estimação, pois já fazia um século que ela não passeava com ele. Conversaram tanto que antes de chegar no parque um já sabia da vida inteira do outro e vice versa. Pelo visto, foi amor a primeira vista, e na hora 'H', em que eles iam se aproximando devagar para dar o tão esperado primeiro beijo do casal o cachorro de Kagome começa a latir, querendo protejê-la, com ciúmes de Inu Yasha. Ela, com raiva pelo cachorro ter arruinado seu beijo grita:

-SENTA!

O cachorro continua de pé, olhando para a dona, mas Inu Yasha, na mesma hora caiu de cara no chão e, com o impacto, o boné vôou de sua cabeça, revelando então suas famosas orelhinhas. "Tanto trabalho pra nada!", pensava Inu. E Kagome, ao vê-las, ficou um tempo sem reação, mas logo começou a dar gargalhadas escandalosas no meio do parque. Todos que passavam ali no momento ficaram curiosos e se reúniram em volta deles, perguntando o que houve. Kagome finalmente parou de rir e explicou para os outros q olhavam:

-Aiai... Olha as orelhinhas dele! Haiushaiaisihhauaahahahiiahja- Não aguentou e voltou a se cagar de rir. E o povo:

- Era isso? Até parece que ela nunca viu alguém fantasiado de meio-yokai...

E Inu Yasha? Ficou aliviado por não encherem o saco dele e disse:

-Pelo menos dessa vez não pediram para tocar nas minhas orelhas...ainda!

sem criatividade, By Janis


End file.
